A One Shot in Paradise: NarutoXHinata
by ElizabethRoone
Summary: Just a short fun one shot about Naruto and Hinata's first date. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews :)


I do not own Naruto. I do not own any of these characters. This is not written for profit, just for enjoyment. Just meant to be light and maybe even a little ridiculous

A One Shot in Paradise: NarutoXHinata

"Sakura! Will you please, please, _please_ go to the fair with me?" Naruto begged at Sakura's feet wanting just one chance to show her she could love him.

"No Naruto!" Sakura was livid as ever, "For the last time I will not go with you! Stop harassing me!" Sakura balled her hand into a fist and, no longer able to control her anger, she clonked him so hard over the head Naruto saw bowls of ramen in grass skirts dancing before his eyes. Naruto grimaced.

"Fine, I don't want you to come anyways! I've already got a date! I was just inviting you to be nice!"

"Oh really?" Sakura teased, "And whose the lucky lady?"

Desperate Naruto looked around for the first feminine hand he could find. He reached into the crowded street dragging in the first person he took hold of. Drawing his victim close, he smiled.

"You're going with Sai?" Sakura laughed.

Naruto looked at the boy he had accidently caught. Sai smiled.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?" Naruto dropped Sai's hand as fast as he could, wiping his hands off on his pants.

"Nowhere!" he snapped at Sai, "Get back in the street!"

Naruto, embarrassed looked around one last time. He was desperate to find someone too nice to say no to his request. Then he saw her, his savior. She was leaning against the wall of a nearby shop. Her hands were shoved deep in her pockets, her dark blue hair covered her face. Naruto ran over and grasped her arm, dragging the poor girl to present to Sakura.

"I'm going with Hinata-chan of course!" Naruto yelled triumphantly not noticing Hinata's hand shaking in his iron grip, or the deep blush on her face.

"That's just mean Naruto," Sakura huffed and walked away looking for Sasuke-kun.

"Umm Naruto," Hinata's soft voice filled his ears.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"You're… you're crushing my hand…" Naruto looked down to see Hinata's fingers turning red in his grip.

"Sorry Hinata!" Naruto released her hand from his.

"So, Hinata," Naruto was just starting to grasp the awkwardness of the situation he had created. "You, uh, you wanna go to the fair with me?"

Hinata squeaked and her blush bloomed to an even deeper shade of red. She mustered together all of her will and muttered a quiet, but affirmative, response.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, that small bit of social awkwardness forgotten. "It's a date let's go!" He grabbed her hand once again and the thrown together couple began to make their way towards the fair grounds at the edge of the village.

The fairground lights shown bright at the edge of the village. The neon lights a collage of red and yellow, rollercoasters and an old blue Ferris wheel illuminated the night. The constant beat of a marching drum seemed to vibrate through the entire fair. The smell of cotton candy and popcorn made Naruto drool, and all the squeals of delight rang in Hinata's ears. They approached the ticket booth and Naruto reached into his frog coin purse flourishing two tickets for the man in the pin striped booth.

Hinata was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the fair. Everyone seemed so happy! Naruto hooked her arm in his and she willingly let him lead her onward. They made their way down rows of booths with shining prizes raised on poles high above them. Carnies calling boys to test their skills and win something for that special lady. Naruto started to turn pulling them towards the food cart and that was when Hinata saw it. Above one of the booths there was a large grand prize sign and below it swung a red plush fox almost the same size as Hinata. It was adorable and in her heart Hinata wished she could have it.

Naruto had continued his walk to the food cart and it wasn't until he had two corndogs in both hands that he realized his date was missing. Franticly he ran back to where he last remembered having Hinata and caught her in the fox's trance. He looked from Hinata to the fox and back again. "You want that one?"

Hinata squealed, she hadn't even realized Naruto was missing. Naruto asked his question again. Hinata stammered, "Well, I..I… I wouldn't ask you to do that for me.."

"Well, this is a date. So I guess I should try and win you something." Naruto had never seen how cute Hinata was when she wanted something. He could see the soft desire in her eyes and the flush on her cheeks when he claimed he would win her prize. Naruto couldn't help but blush a little himself so to cover he shoved all four of the corndogs in his mouth at once.

With his mouth still stuffed he made his declaration, "I'll win thaf fox forf you!" Naruto made his way to the booth and was just about to put his money on the counter and start the challenge when he was interrupted. A gruff voice called out to Hinata.

"Hina-chan! What are you doing here with this chump." The statement was followed by Akamaru barking, mimicking the taunt. Naruto whipped around ready to face his competition.

"Who you calling a chump, Kiba!" Naruto's nostrils flared the hair on the back of his neck raised like an agitated cat.

"Shut up Naruto! I bet you just asked Hinata to come out here with you cause you couldn't get Sakura." Naruto bit his lip at the nail of truth in Kiba's words. It was true he originally wanted to come with Sakura, but now he was having so much fun with Hinata he had forgotten about Sakura completely. Kiba bared his teeth, a wolf ready to lunge. Naruto hadn't responded, Kiba knew what he said was true.

"I don't tolerate people who use my team mates," Kiba snarled. He clenched his fist ready to sock Naruto right between his eyes when a small body stepped between them. Hinata was breathing hard it had taken all her courage to throw herself between the boys. Kiba smelled her fear and saw the frightened look on her face, frightened of him. Guilt washed over him, replacing his anger with an embarrassed sting.

"Alright I won't fight him," Kiba grunted, "Sorry Hinata." Hinata fought to keep tears out of her eyes. She was happy Kiba would try so hard to protect her, but he had come to ruin her date with Naruto. Naruto also fought to regain his composure, his ears still glowing red from the anticipation of a fight. However, always the hot head, he couldn't completely back down from the challenge.

"How about a bet!" Naruto called Kiba out. Kiba sneered, excited once again. Naruto pointed to the large fox still hanging over their heads.

"Whoever wins that for Hinata gets to be her date for the rest of the night." Kiba stuck out his hand readily accepting the challenge, "Deal." The boys shook hands and took their positions at the booth. Hinata wanted to speak up, shouldn't she get a say in who was her date? But the boys were too far gone to hear her quiet whispers from behind. They were learning the rules of the fox's game. It was a classic ring toss, rows of green glass bottles were straining upward waited for someone to try and place the small plastic rings around their necks. The booth owner, a particularly shrewd carny, was scrutinizing Naruto and Kiba unsure if they were safe to have in his booth.

The shop keeper noticed the head band's displayed proudly on the boys' foreheads. "Ninjas stand behind that line," he ordered in his shrill voice. Naruto and Kiba both backed up a couple steps until their feet crossed over the white line painted on the ground.

The booth keeper protested again, "No, no, no! That's the usual line keep moving!" Naruto and Kiba looked over their shoulders confused looking for another line to cross. Kiba spotted a line in front of the booth all the way on the other side of the row. "That's right go on." The carny prodded. Both boys backed several more steps until they were far enough away the necks of the bottles could barely be seen below the edge of the booth counter. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the serious expression on both boys faces, all this for her plush fox. She watched as both Kiba and Naruto threw ring after ring into the bottle pit. The booth keeper watched in horror as every ring found its mark. The clanking sound of plastic hitting glass filled the fair and many people came to watch as the young ninjas tried to break their tie. Unfortunately for Kiba, across the fairground, the port-a-potty was starting to fill, and it would need to be dumped soon. The carny who was in charge of this was not very fond of his position and often didn't take much care in where he dumped the sewage. Though it was on the other side of the grounds the smell was pungent enough that Kiba's sensitive nose was assaulted, causing him to gag as he threw his next ring. The ring flew forward, the carny screamed when one of the glass bottles burst from the impact. Naruto threw what would be his last ring. He let out a victory cry while Kiba proceeded to vomit behind the nearest booth.

Naruto came forward and claimed the prize, proudly presenting the fox to Hinata. Hinata grabbed the fox and hugged it tightly to her chest. Naruto had done this for her! Her chest welled over with excitement and she couldn't help but to let out a small squeak of delight.

"Thank you Naruto!" she whispered and Naruto heard. He drew her into his chest, and wrapped his arms gently around her. He couldn't believe he had never noticed her adorable flush or how sweet her soft whispers sounded. He put his mouth to Hinata's ear and whispered back.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with me."


End file.
